Passing Glances (A Nalu One-shot AU)
by Nightside14
Summary: Natsu just wanted a nice quiet place to read his book. He wasn't expecting for a cute blonde jogger to captivate him so thoroughly. What will he do about this growing attraction? Read and find out what happens in this new one-shot from Arisa and I!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Here's a new one-shot from Arisa and I. Hope you like it and as always please review/comment and let us know what you think!**

* * *

 **Him**

The young man felt traces of warmth from the rising sun cutting through the crisp coolness of the early morning air. He exhaled and his breath could be seen coming from his mouth and dissipating as he gripped the strap of his messenger bag that was slung across his shoulder. He walked through Magnolia park, a pretty decently sized park, and shivered slightly at the cool gust of air. He was thankful for the hot cup of coffee in his hand. He also welcomed the coming warmth and could feel the temperature rise almost in line with the rising sun. He continued his journey through the park until he came to one of the benches. He sat down in the center of it, set his cup down and bent his head down as he pulled the strap of his black messenger bag over his head.

"Freakin' ice princess." he muttered to himself as he unsnapped the flap of the messenger bag and opened it.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a thin book. It wasn't a new book but it had been kept in very good condition. There might have been some slight shelf wear and of course evidence that the book had been read but beyond that it was still like new. The young man closed the flap of his messenger bag and let it lay next to him as he leaned back on the bench. He huffed as he opened the book to the first page and began to read.

 **Her**

"Is it 5:55 already?" the young woman questioned as she looked at her watch. "Ah well, I better rush."

As she walked down the stairs from her bedroom to the front door, she tied her long hair back into a ponytail. Stopping at the front door she paused and bent down to make sure her shoes were tied correctly and the laces wouldn't come undone. After she was satisfied, she stood back up and searched for her jogging playlist on her ipod. She pressed play and secured it on the band of her shorts and put on her headphones. She walked out of her house and was met with the cool morning air. She shivered slightly and started up her jog, soon beginning to warm up and feeling the warm rays of sunlight on her skin. The young women headed to the nearest park to her. Magnolia Park.

 **Him**

He took another sip of his coffee as he flipped a page from the book he was reading. Surprisingly he found it to be pretty interesting but suddenly his attention was grabbed by something blonde, which was ironic. He felt a pulling and couldn't help but look up at the source as he took another sip. The young man practically choked on his coffee from the sight in the distance. A girl about his age, that's what he figured anyway, was jogging in his direction. She wore a pretty revealing jogging outfit that consisted of a black sports bra that had a thick pink stripe on the sides of it. She wore a matching pair of short, black spandex shorts that had a similar, thick pink stripe on the sides of them. Her blonde ponytail swayed from left to right as she jogged and her ample chest bounced slightly as she neared ever closer. She was thin and had curves in all of the right places, her skin was light and looked oh so smooth. He studied her from head to toe, completely captivated by this girl. The way her body moved as she jogged, the little movements and twists it made. He wanted to grab her small waist and pull her to him. Her brown eyes had a focused look in them and a few loose strands of hair stuck to her forehead. He continued to look her over he began to see how her skin seemed to shimmer with a thin layer of sweat. He slightly likced his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry and he felt thirsty.

Usually he would've jumped up and went over to talk to her. He would've introduced himself and tried getting her number or something. He had never hesitated before but this time was different. This time he froze and despite the coolness still in the morning air he felt himself warming up and it wasn't from the sun or from his coffee. For not making any kind of move toward her he knew he was staring for too long now and feared that he was beginning to have a predatory look about him. She had noticed. As she got closer to him their eyes locked for a short time and she seemed to be glaring at him. She picked up her pace a bit and jogged faster past him.

"What's with her?" he muttered to himself in annoyance.

He couldn't help and turn his head to follow her as she jogged past and he was glad he did. She had the most perfect ass he had ever seen. He watched as it swayed with every step. Those tight spandex shorts complemented it's firmness and roundness. His eyes widened as he noticed with how tight the shorts were, it didn't seem like she was wearing any underwear underneath. He blushed slightly and smirked and he felt even more turned on as his eyes moved a little higher and he saw two dimples on her lower back. He leaned back on the bench as she got farther away and turned his attention back to his book, or at least tried to. He hadn't even realized he had sat forward on the bench during their small...encounter.

The next morning the same thing had happened. He had gone out to the park and once again sat at the same bench early in the morning to read his book. Again the blonde girl came and was jogging at the park. Once again the two of them made eye contact but this time he looked blankly at her. He was the first one to break the eye contact and turned his attention to his book. As she jogged by, even though he broke eye contact she kept looking at him as he read. This continued on for a whole week. Every morning he would go to the park and his blonde jogger would come and jog past them. Every morning she would jog through her favorite park and see her book boy sitting at the same bench. They would share glances and she passed by him and after she passed him they both always had a small smile spreading their lips.

 **Her**

"Lucy." a voice came from the other room.

"Yeah mom?" she asked as she sat on the stairs, tying her shoelaces.

"Darling, I wanted to remind you that the moving van will becoming at noon." her mom said walking in sight of her daughter. "So make sure you're back by then."

"Sure mom. No problem." she smiled as she stood up and jumped off of the steps.

She was excited to move out and into the place she was sharing with her best friend Levy. The apartment was close to Magnolia's college that they had been accepted to and being able to live more independently was an exciting change.

"Also...are you sure you don't need your stu-" she began in 'her concerned mother' voice.

"Don't worry mom. I've got this." she sighed and kissed her mother's cheek before leaving for her morning jog. _I wonder if he's already there._ She thought to herself.

Lucy smiled slightly at the thought of him. It was kind of weird the first time she had seen him she was caught off guard. Even from far off it had surprised her and it wasn't like it was hard to miss. _Pink hair._ She smiled with a soft chuckle. She arrived at the park and jogged her usual route, almost immediately looking for signs of him. Her heart beat a little faster and it wasn't from the exercise. For some reason it had started to become a thing, looking out for him. After the first couple times she just began to look for him, expecting to see him at the same bench every morning. His colorful hair aside she couldn't seem to get him out of her head and with each passing day she found that she didn't mind. In fact, she had started looking forward to seeing him and sharing their passing glances as she jogged past him. _Huh, he's not here._ Her brow furrowed in confusion as she found the bench empty of her guy. She felt a little sad at not seeing him and wondered where he was. There wasn't anything she could do so she continued on with her jog.

 **Him**

Fifteen minutes after she had left he came running and stopped in front of his usual bench. He bent over, hands on knees and fighting to catch his breath. He looked around and trying to find any sign of his blonde jogger that he had been eye raping for the past week. He winced at the crude thought. He had no idea why he hand't just talked to her already, or offered her water or something. As much as he wanted to grab her and pull her to him...take her home and push her up against the wall and become familiar with every bit of her. Yes she was hot and he was obviously physically attracted to her but he felt a want..a need for more. He wanted to actually know about her and take her out and...who knew? Maybe she would...he shook his head of the thoughts, a slight pain in his chest and a feeling of longing entered him.

He sat down with a sigh of frustration. It was all his alarm clock's fault. If it hadnt been broken then he would have been here as always, in time to see her. Why did he have to miss her? Why couldn't he see her today? He pulled out the book and began to read. After about a half hour he gave up trying. He couldn't focus at all on the book. His mind was on her and the fact that he had missed her. This was his only time, the only window he had to see her and he had missed it. He wouldn't be able to see her until tomorrow. His heart sank at the thought of going the rest of the day without seeing his blonde girl. He closed the book and stuffed into his bag and got up to leave. After about a 40 minute walk, usually 30 but he wasn't really feeling it, he arrived to the cafe called Fairy Tail.

"Hey Natsu, how are you doing today?" a white haired beauty smiled at him from behind the counter as he sat at a bar stool in front of her.

"Yo, Mira. I'm fine." he said as she set a plate of food in front of him, his usual for breakfast.

"You sure? You look kind of down today. What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Huh? What's wrong flame brain?' a raven haired guy asked as he sat next to Natsu at the bar and ordered a cold drink.

"Shut up ice princess." Natsu said grumpily.

"What's your problem pyro?" Gray said annoyed and Natsu bit back with another insult.

"Guys, come on don't fight. It's too early." Mira pleaded and Natsu sighed.

"My alarm clock broke." he said finally and it surprised the two.

"And? What? You're mad because you're clock broke?" Gray asked confused. "You don't have classes til noon and you still made it here on time." Gray heard him mumble something about not being able 'to see her' and it piqued his interest. "What? Speak up man I can't hear a damn thing you're saying."

"Shut it." Natsu mumbled.

"What? I said speak up. What did you say?!"

"I said I couldn't see the girl that's always jogging there!" he yelled catching the attention of the other people in the cafe.

Fairy Tail cafe was located near the college and became known amongst the students as a good place for food that wasn't too pricey. There ended being a certain group of individuals that became regulars there and spent a lot of time in the cafe. Over time they got to know each other and eventually all became friends. Because of this when Natsu started going to the cafe he became friends with all of them too. There was the stripper Gray, a red headed monster with a short temper, Erza, a grumpy metal faced dude, he had a lot piercings on his face, named Gajeel, there was the resident drunk Cana, and a shy, introverted guy named Jellal. Jellal had been a little strange at first and due to his nature kept to himself. He had gotten into a fight with the group of friend since before but they settled things once they all got to know each other better and now he was a part of the group. He and Erza started up a friendly relationship and spent a lot of time flirting with each other much to Natsu's disgust. It wasn't that he didn't like them but they would flirt pretty heavily at times.

Then there was the people who owned and worked at the cafe. Makarov and his grandson Laxus were the owners, both nice in their own rights. The Strauss siblings worked there, the sisters Mira and Lisanna were waitresses with Evergreen. Elfman, their brother, and Freed were both cooks and worked in the kitchen. Elfman handled the side of the menu with more grilled foods while Freed handled the more gourmet side. All in all everyone was nice and pleasant with each other. Even students from other nearby colleges came due to Fairy Tail's reputation. Natsu sure did have a lot of friends. But that was it, friends. Not that that was bad or he wasn't grateful but he wanted more. He wanted that special someone in his life.

"Natsu is into a girl?!" Lisanna cried out with a smile as she ran over in front of him and slammed her hands down on the tabletop.

"Unbelievable." came Freed's voice from the kitchen as he stirred the food that was cooking in the pan.

"Being interested in a woman is manly!" Elfman yelled from where he was frying up some burgers.

"Hoh our little Natsu-chan has eyes for a girl huh?" a drunken Cana smiled at him and raised a glass toward him.

"I for one don't believe it." Gajeel said crossing his arms.

"What's all the fuss?" Erza asked as she eyed Natsu while approaching him. "Is this true Natsu?" she asked curiously, a bit of a blush on her face. Jellal chuckled from Erza's reaction and then turned attention back to his book.

"For real flame head?" Gray asked and Natsu sighed in annoyance, the others seeing it also in his eyes. "I for one thought you were gay." he smirked.

"What the hell did you say ice prick?!" Natsu yelled but before they could get into it Erza asked Natsu to tell them what happened.

He told them everything. Natsu told them about how he had been going to the park every morning for the past week and sitting at a bench to read his book. He told them about the cute blonde haired jogger that he saw on the first day and how she had captivated him. They listened intently as he talked about her and told them about how they had seen each other every morning, sharing nothing more than passing glances. He didn't know why he hadn't talked to her or anything but he watched her, he waited for her. Every morning he looked forward to seeing her. He had gotten used to it. He began to rely on it, on seeing her and it had made him happy to always see her. Though it had only been a week, at times it felt like it was much longer.

"Uh, that's stalking." Gray said unbelievably after Natsu finished.

"How cute." Lisanna smiled brightly.

"Adorable! Why don't you go talk to her?" Mira asked.

"Talk to her? I'm surprised she didn't call the cops on you for eye raping her every morning." Gajeel huffed annoying Natsu even more.

"Shut up will ya?!" he said turning back to his food mumbling about what a big deal they were making this.

He finished his food, the others giving him time to himself and then he left for his classes. For the rest of the day he was left annoyed by the morning's encounter. He was annoyed at the fact that he didn't see her. He was annoyed at his friends for making a big deal out of her. He was annoyed at himself for not trying to do more with her. Hell he was annoyed at the situation because why would he even be able to be with her? He didn't know anything about her for all he knew he was the exact opposite of her type. For once he was happy to have class. He'd rather listen to the teacher drone on than his friends naggings. He didn't have to listen to their incessant teasing or pieces of advice on what to do or how to talk to her.

Then next day he went back to the park, on time this time but she didn't show. His heart sank again and he was sad that he didn't get to see her for a second time. Then it happened again the next day. He frowned and his mind began to race. Where was his jogging girl? Did something happen? Where was she? This went on for the rest of the week. A week had passed and there was not a trace of his blonde girl. With each passing day his heart sunk more and the tightness in his chest got even tighter. He grew more and more discouraged and worried. He felt like choking and his heart raced. How could she do this to him? Didn't he know what she meant? Didn't she know what their passing glances did for him? The way she made him feel? How stupid. They had never even talked. They didn't know each other. Yet, she got to him. Not seeing her got to him in a way he never expected. It ached to not see her, to not know what she was doing or whether she was ok or not. It tore him apart and he felt his insides being crushed and ripped to shreds. He was getting more and more anxious and worried with each passing day.

"Dude are you sure you're not overreacting here?" Gray asked as they sat in Fairy Tail cafe.

"It's been too long." he sighed. "At first I thought maybe she quit jogging but every time I saw her it seemed like she had a relaxed smile on her face. I think she loves running so why would she give it up? I feel like something's wrong." he said dejectedly.

"Here Nasu. On the house." Mira said placing a strawberry shake in front of him.

She was worried about him, a lot of them where. He had not been himself and they knew about as much about the girl as he did. Natsu smiled slightly at MIra and accepted the drink. What else could he do at this point? He didn't know anything about her other than what she looked like. He didn't know her name, where she lived, where she worked or if she went to school. He didn't know anything. So he did the only thing he could. He kept going to the park.

It would be a few more days until he spotted her. When he caught sight of her it was like the world had stopped for that moment. Never in his life had he ever felt so relieved. All of the worrying and the anxiety, the soul hurt, it had all vanished and he felt the tightness and weight in his chest let off. His breath caught in his throat and he smiled. His mind cleared and in that moment everything was okay. Natsu let out a soft chuckle and cursed under his breath. How she had worried him. It seemed foolish and unimportant now. He admired her in that jogging outfit she always wore. It must have been her favorite and well it was his favorite too. She jogged past him and he gave her a smile, though it came out as his smile of relief. She looked at him slightly confused as she passed by and kept on her way. Maybe Gray was right. Maybe he was overreacting. Cana told him more than once that he needed to chill some. Maybe she was right too. He shook his head and took his book out and began reading, a smile still on his face.

 **Them**

Once he finished reading he got up and stretched, letting out a soft yawn. He put the book away and grabebd his bag, slinging the strap over his head and letting it rest on his shoulder. He began to make his way out of the park when he caught the sound of raised voices. It sounded like a quarrel. He waited for a second and began to look around listening. He heard what sounded like a female and a few male voices. He frowned. This didn't sound good at all. He headed in the direction of the arguing, figuring it was some jerks harassing a girl. He rounded the corner of a hedge and to his surprise he saw that it was his blonde girl that seemed to be in trouble. He stopped when he reached them, noticing how the girl was frowning, sneering even at one of the tall boys. He had short crimson colored hair and was a bit bulky so it seemed he could handle himself in a fight. His build looked a little similar to Elfman's Natsu thought but Elfman was definitely much more bulkier and had more muscles. He had three other guys with him and they all eyed her in a way Natsu didn't like. Natsu frowned and began to walk closer to them .

"Listen Dan it's over. Get it through your head." she frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop it already!" she said angrily. "You've been assaulting me lately with calls and letters..you're even stalking me! If you keep this up I'll call the police." Natsu smiled. She probably should, for their sakes.

"Listen Lu Lu. I told you a million times I'm sorry and we can wait for whenever you're ready." Dan said as he reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Don't come an inch closer." she hissed after jerking away from him. He ignored her and moved to trap her against the metal fence that wrapped around the park, his boys covering any chance of escape. Her eyes darted between the four boys and she began to panic. "Move out of the way or I'll get mad." she said but with a shaky voice making Dan grin.

"Hey...listen baby I-" he began but was cut off by a deep, unknown voice.

"You heard her punk. Move it." the group turned to see a pink haired guy the didn't know, with his arms crossed looking like he was pissed off.

They looked at the guy, figuring he was around about their age. The first thing they noticed of course was his odd pink hair. He wore a jacket that was buttoned up and some jeans. He was nothing impressive and Dan merely scoffed at the sight. He smirked at Natsu and his guys burst out laughing. Did he not know who they were?

"Nice pink hair freak." one of them said and which annoyed Natsu.

"It's salmon colored."

"It's salmon colored." they mocked and Natsu cocked his head to the side looking at them as if he were bored. He turned his attention to his blonde girl and smiled at her. He walked over to her, ignoring the guys, as he realized how scared she was.

"Y-Y-You." she started.

"Yo! I'm Natsu! Nice to meet you!" he smiled brightly and held out his hand to her.

"L-Lucy." she said shaking his hand. She couldn't believe how calm he was acting considering the fact the four boys were looking like they were going to punch his lights out.

"Oi!" Dan called, grabbing Natsu's shoulder. "Who gave you permission to touch my girl?!"

"Haah?" Natsu uttered in a pissed off tone. "Your girl? Since when? From what I heard it sounded like she dumped your sorry ass so how about you get lost." he grimaced and Dan scowled. He and his guys surrounded Natsu and Lucy. Natsu moved in front of her protectively and glared at the men.

"D-dan this is ridiculous! Knock it off!" she was scared but she managed to say that in all seriousness.

She cursed under her breath and for not taking the stun gun her mother had bought her. Time and again her mother tried to get her to take it but she always passed on it. Really who could blame her though? She never thought Dan would be so forceful and persistent. Now this innocent guy was going to get beat up because of her. She was racked with guilt. All this time they just glanced at each other. A passing look, nothing more nothing less but somehow it felt like more than that but they had never even spoken to each other. Today they finally had and it was definitely not under the circumstances she wished. She finally found out his name, Natsu. She quite liked it. She finally heard his voice and finally saw him for longer than just a few seconds.

"Run!" she whispered to him and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked.

"And miss out on all the fun? No way." he said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?! You're outnumbered! Run now! I don't want you mixed up in my stupid crap!"

"Heh, you're very kind princess." he said as his smirk grew. Dan motioned for his boys to attack and Lucy panicked as she saw them move. To Natsu's surprise she moved around him and got in front of him taking one of the boys punches. "Lucy!" he shouted and they all stopped as he dropped down next to her.

"Heh, I'm fine" she smiled but then winced from the pain.

"You idiot! Why didn't you stay behind me?!"

"Hilarious. Lucy protected the pink haired queer." Dan laughed at the scene before him. "That's what a whore like you gets I guess for jumping to a new guy and ignoring me just like that." Natsu scowled and he got up cracking his knuckles.

"You really piss me off." he said darkly, looking at them. "Remember...You wanted this." he eyed Dan and for a second Dan could swear he saw a fierce, fire breathing dragon before him.

He got intimidated and froze on the spot. Dan was shaken from it when he heard one of his guys charge Natsu and take a swing at him. Natsu dodged the fist and turned slamming his elbow hard into the guy's face. He moved behind him and used his palm to send a shock punch to the back of the man's neck. He cried out in pain and dropped to his knees as Natsu kicked the man in the groin hard. The guy dropped to his side unmoving on the asphalt while the other two watched wide eyed and angry.

"Don't worry. He's not dead. Just unconscious." Natsu smirked as he took a fighting stance after taking off his jacket and dropping it on the ground. "Come on! I'm all fired up!" Dan grit his teeth as he glared at the pink haired punk in front of him.

"Get him!" he shouted.

One of the other men charged Natsu and like the first took a swing at him. Natsu brought up his arm and hit it against the man's, stopping the swing and then slammed his arm on the inside of the man's elbow. He used his other hand to then punch the guy in the face hard making him drop to the ground. He dodged the other guys attacks with ease tripping him and kicking him to the side. Dan charged at Natsu and Natsu couldn't help but smirk. Despite his build, Dan didn't stand a chance. He dodged the poor motions that were supposed to be swings. He grabbed his arm and hit it hard and then bent down slightly to hit the side of Dan's knee making him cry out in pain. Natsu moved upright again and punched Dan in the stomach a few times before punching him hard in the face sending him stumbling back and to the ground.

"Tch, weak." Natsu spit. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair "You're not even enough for a warm up." he stretched and then turned to Lucy giving her a toothy smile.

"Y-You…" she started but was too surprised to speak. She was pulled from her daze when she heard him laughing at her and calling her weird. Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment and she puffed them out. He had to admit she looked quite cute when she pouted like that. "T-Thank you." she said shyly.

"Eh, no problem. Wasn't a big deal." he said crossing his arms.

Now that she eyed him a little more closely and she wasn't running by him,just giving him a quick glance, she was able to take in the sight of his facial features better. By looking at him she found that he was actually pretty good looking. Her eyes started to roam his body and noticed that his skin seemed to be kind of tanned, and his odd pink hair seemed to somehow suit him perfectly. She noticed his muscular biceps and could see some muscles flex under his snug shirt. Like hinting at more of his muscles under his shirt, he was actually muscular, not bulky like Dan but in a more attractive way, and much more to her liking. She stopped when their eyes met. She blushed and he smirked as they looked at each other and she turned her gaze from him.

"A-Anyway...I need to go now." she said tucking a few loose strands of her blonde hair behind her ear as he nodded.

"I'll make sure these guys don't bother you again." he said with a mischievous smirk making her slightly nervous.

"Th-thanks." she mumbled once more and then took off.

Natsu sat on his bench reading his book at the same time he always did. It had been two days since the incident. He didn't see Lucy yesterday and figured that she had taken the day off but figured hopefully she would be okay by now. To be honest he was a little disheartened not to see her, just like that week when he hadn't seen her, but he couldn't blame her for taking a day off. He knew she probably wasn't being or going to be bothered again either. After she had left the other day he woke up those assholes and taught them them a lesson, telling them never to go near her again. He had gone quite easy on them really but initially he didn't want to frighten Lucy so he held back quite a bit. After she had left though, he didn't hold back at all.

He wasn't a particularly violent person or what you would consider a thug or anything like that. The reason Natsu knew how to handle himself so well though was the fact that he played sports and he studied martial arts at his father's dojo. He had also gotten into a lot fights with Gray and other friends of his at Fairy Tail. Not to mention a lot of fighter beatings, from Erza. She was much worse than him he shivered at the thought of Erza being the one to find Lucy in that situation instead of him. Those four guys would've been in the hospital for a month when she was done with them. Dan would prob never be able to have kids either. Suddenly, he found a blonde girl standing in front of him. He looked up at her from his book and saw her looking down at him with a smile and he smiled back. She held out a can of coffee for him and he eyed it curiously.

"As a thank you for the other day." she said with pink cheeks.

"Thanks." he smiled as he took it from her.

Lucy sat down next to him and eyed him as he drank from the can. She again noticed that he had a fit physique, he had taut neck and strong hands. She wondered what they felt like on her. Her eyes traveled down and she wondered what he looked like without a shirt since he seemed to be in good shape. Though he was sitting her eyes traveled to his behind. Despite the situation she couldn't help but notice his firm behind when he had stepped in front of her to protect her. She noticed a scar on his neck and had the odd urge to kiss it and lick it. Kiss. She wondered what his lips tasted like. He noticed her eyes on him and looked over at her.

"Like what you see?" he tease and she blushed looking down at her lap.

"U-Uhm you like reading books?" she asked shyly.

"No, not really." he said blankly and her eyes widened and mouth opened as if she were going to say something but nothing came. She found herself getting mad.

"T-Then how come you're reading?!"

"Lost a bet so I got stuck reading this book Jellal recommended. I come here early in the morning to read cuz it's quiet and peaceful." he said eyeing the book.

Who was Jellal? His friend? Lucy wondered. "Oh...I thought you were a bookworm like me." she said a bit disappointed and he eyed her curiously. "I-I mean...I thought...I…" she said looking at him catching his gaze but then looking down shyly. "The other day you were amazing. I didn't know you were so strong. I mean since I always saw you reading…" his eyes widened slightly at hearing that, at the thought of maybe their encounters were more than just passing glances for her too. "I thought you probably couldn't...uhm…"

"Take them on?" he eyed her. "You mean you thought I was a nerd who couldn't throw a punch?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." she mumbled softly as she nodded. "I was just worried about you."

Natsu sighed and smiled at her softly. Lucy felt better about that and returned his smile with her own. A comfortable peace settled between them but neither of them could but steal little glances at each other here and there. She eyed him and then eventually she eyed the book. Upon really looking at it she noticed that the book looked a lot thinner than most books, or at least the ones she read.

"Is it good?" she asked finally.

"Curious are we?" he smiled and then closed the book and stood up. Lucy slightly panicked hoping she hadn't done anything wrong. "If you want, I can let you borrow it when I'm done." he smiled.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "What's it about?" he smirked and held out his hand to her.

"It's about a boy and a girl who meet at an airport by coincidence. They don't say anything to each other, just see each other and end up going their separate ways. Five years go by…" he pulls her up after she takes his hand and intentionally bumps her against him. "...and the guy saves up all the money he can to go and look for her to find her. He knew where she was going the first time so he planned to go and scour the city for her. They end up meeting again by fate at the same airport and this time they talk to each other. They get each other's phone numbers and after a bit they meet back up and start dating." he smirked at her, their face now just a few inches apart. He could see her flushed face and her pink kissable lips. He looked into her brown eyes and knew that if she wanted it she could have him in his entirety. "Eventually they settle down and get married…" he trailed off as he licked his lips and it sent a shiver down her spine. Natsu leaned in and stole a kiss from her not being able to keep himself from feeling her soft lips against his. "Well, then princess I need to get going." he said breaking the kiss fast though he could stayed there kissing her all day and she kind of wish he would have. He took a fes steps back and from a dazed Lucy. "Are you free? If so, will you come with me?" he asked her innocently and holding out his hand for her and she chuckled.

"No matter how many times I look at you...You sure don't look like a prince in shining armor to me."

"Of course not." he smiled back. "I'm a dragon after all." his innocent smile turned into a mischievous smirk.

Lucy smiled at the comment. It seemed fitting really. Her prince in shining armor, Dan, wasn't fitting for her at all. Maybe she didn't need a prince in shining armor after all. Maybe what she needed was dragaon. Maybe a dragon would be able to tame her. She smirked at the thought. She wasn't as innocent as he probably thought she was. Lucy took Natsu's hand. Their fingers lacing together and they began walking towards Fairy Tail cafe where a new chapter of their lives were gonna start.

 **The End**


	2. Bonus Chapter

**AN: And you thought the story was done! So I had an idea for a little lemon scene while writing the main story and ended up writing the following. Arisa liked it and so we decided to add it on as a little bonus thing. This way you guys get a little peak into their relationship! xD Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

Lucy jogged up the stairs and pulled out the key to the apartment she shared with Levy. She pulled her headphones off and unlocked the door letting herself in. As she closed she turned around and was met by a naked Natsu. Well not completely naked, he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Lucy felt her lips water and she slightly licked them at the sight of her half naked boyfriend. She felt a stirring lower in her body as her heart raced, but not from the jog.

"What are you doing?" she scolded though not too convincingly. "Levy could walk out and see you like this. Remember what happened when she caught us on the couch?"

"Yeah, I do." he smirked at the memory. Levy wanted to burn the couch. "Don't worry she's not here. Probably spent the night at metal face's again." he said as he stepped toward her. "Come on Luce, we have the place to ourselves."

"No, I need to shower. Besides we did it last night. Multiple times." she said as she tried to walk past him but he playfully grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"I don't mind." he said huskily. "Besides was last night really enough?" he asked looking at her lustfully and she could feel herself getting wetter. No, it wasn't enough. It was never enough. She moaned softly as Natsu pressed his lips to her neck. Her hands slid up his naked torso and she enjoyed the feel of him beneath her fingertips. He pulled her headphones and ipod off of her and tossed them on the nearby couch. It was more than a few times that her jogging outfit led to them having sex.

"Your lucky I love you Dragneel." she whimpered as he sucked on her neck.

"I know." he pulled away and looked at her.

They crushed their lips together in a heated kiss and their hands were roaming all over each other's bodies. He slid his hands down her sides and then around and firmly gripped her ass. She moaned into the kiss and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues slid against each other and wrestled with each other as she slid her hands over his back. Natsu slid his hands up her sides feeling her sweat covered skin and grabbed the bottom of her sports bra. He began to push it up and they broke their kiss. Lucy raised her arms up as he pushed it up and pulled it over her head. He dropped the sports bra on the ground and once again they were all over each other. He nipped at her lip as they resumed their passionate kiss. After a bit he kissed along her jaw and down her neck. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall as he sucked on the nape of her neck earning him a passionate, loud moan from Lucy. He kissed lower and slid his hands along her arms and to her sides. Lucy leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she felt his mouth on her breasts kissing and sucking. She gasped and yelped softly, he knew what made her feel good. He had learned pretty quickly and for that she was appreciative, especially where other areas were concerned. He left a trail of kisses down her abdomen as he moved lower and got onto his knees. He came to her navel which he kissed and she gasped as he licked around it, licking away the sweat and pushed the tip of his tongue inside of it. Her hands flew to his head and she ran them through his pink hair, pulling at it. She shivered pleasurably as he continued a bit more and began kissing lower.

Natsu moved his hands to the waistband of those tight spandex shorts that he so loved. He began to pull them down and just as always when she wore them she wasn't wearing any panties. He grinned as he peeled them down her legs. He lifted her right leg and rested it over his shoulder and Lucy gasped as she felt his mouth on her. He slid his hands up her stomach and to her breasts, grabbing them and massaging them much to her pleasure. She moaned and whimpered, he knew just what she liked. She pulled on his hair as she let out a loud gasp. He was so good with his tongue. Just another thing Lucy loved about him, about sex with him.

"Natsu, Natsu." She gasped as she reluctantly pulled him from her and they looked at each other. "I want you right now."

He smiled at and slid her leg off of his shoulder as he stood up and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss hungrily their hands moved all over each to others bodies. She grabbed the towel and pulled it off of him wanting him as naked as her. He gasped as they broke the kiss and she looked at him lustfully as her hand wrapped around him. She nipped at his lips and kissed along his jaw as he let out a soft moan. He thrusted his hips slightly and moved forward to suck on her neck, his hands sliding over and down her back to grip her luscious behind. She let go of him and he began to move them toward the couch when she stopped him.

"No, the bed." she softly but lustfully. "We'll need the space." Natsu smirked as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward her bedroom.

He followed her with a smile on his face watching her naked behind. She turned around to face him and pulled him to her. She spun them and gave him a forceful shove back onto the bed. He chuckled softly as he moved up on it. He watched as Lucy got on the bed and crawled over him. She kissed him hotly and he enjoyed the feel of her naked body pressed against his as she laid on him. She broked the kiss and he let out a soft gasp as she began to kiss and suck on his neck. He slid his hands over her naked body and he gripped her ass as she dragged her tongue across his neck sending a shiver through him. He gently pushed his hips against her and they began to grind against each other as Lucy licked and sucked on him. Normally she would've kissed her way down his body and used her mouth on him but just like with her she wanted to skip all of that right now.

Lucy sat up, pulling of her hair tie, and let her hair fall freely as she then grabbed him. Both of them gasped as she lowered herself onto him. She placed her hands on his chest and he held his hands on her waist as they looked into each other's eyes lustfully, lovingly. She began to moan and whimper as she began to ride him. The feeling of both of them being connected surged through them and brought them pleasure like nothing else could. Natsu slid his hands up her body and moaned at the pleasure he was feeling. Lucy, no both of them, loved sex with each other. Sure it was good and they were always more than satisfied with each other but for them it was also so much more. No matter how they went at it they could feel each other's lust, their want, their need, their love in everything they did. They felt it in the way they kissed, in the way they touched, in the way they looked at each other. The feel of each other's tongues on their skin. Sure it took them a bit of time to get used to learn what they liked but the more they learned and the more they explored and experimented they got to know exactly what turned the other on and what felt good for them.

Lucy had wasted no time in building up a fast rhythm. She clawed at his chest as he grabbed and massaged at her body. The sounds they made filled the apartment. Since they were alone Lucy got to be as loud as she liked, her sounds of ecstasy uninhibited. Natsu loved how vocal she could be and how easy it could be to get her horny. It wasn't too much longer when Lucy yelped and cried out in orgasm, her mouth parting and her eyes closing. Natsu sat up and pulled her against him as he came with her with a loud moan of his own, calling out her name. He allowed her to come down from her orgasm as he kissed and nipped at her shoulder and neck before he flipped them and she yelped finding herself on her back. He was by no means done with her. She ran her hands over his muscles and gasps as he grabbed one of her breasts and kneaded it as he leaned down and kissed her neck roughly. Her hands roamed over his back and her nails began to dig into his skin. She would be adding fresh scratches to the ones he already possessed. Ever since they had started having sex Natsu's back was seldom scratch free and Lucy always had marks somewhere on her body.

"Ah Natsu!" she gasped as he began thrusting into her. "We-uh-can't...we'll be late for our classes." she managed to get out before moaning and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Screw classes." Natsu grunted as he lifted his head and looked at her.

"No, you're screwing me." she smirked as she looked at him lustfully and then her mouth opened in a gasp as he turned his attention back to her neck. "Faster...harder." she moaned and he complied letting out a moan of his own as she dragged her nails down his back in pleasure.

It was sometime later when Levy opened the door to the apartment. As she walked in she was almost instantly greeted by the sight of Lucy's sports bra and small shorts on the floor and one of their towels. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. There was that and the cries and moans she now heard.

"Oh my god Lu! You guys better be in you room!"

"Oh Levy!" Lucy yelled in surprise but then it morphed into a pleasurable cry. "Natsu yes!"

"I'm moving out." Levy muttered as she turned red from embarrassment.

Levy walked deeper in the apartment at her own risk, hoping to god they at least closed the door. And no they didn't. She sighed in slight frustration. She was glad Lucy had someone she loved and treated her right in her life but she didn't think she'd have to worry about walking in on them so much. She didn't know they'd be so...active. Levy kept her eyes forward and grabbed her backpack off the table before quickly running back out, leaving the two lovebirds to yet another passionate session.

 **The End?**

* * *

 **P.S. Now...why I added a question mark at 'The End' ? Well my friends that is simple! Because we pretty much ended this bonus chapter in the middle of Natsu and Lucy's.. ahem...exercise…*cough* Sooooo we gonna let _you_ imagine the rest ~**

 **Cheers o-o/**

 **-Trolls n kisses from Arisa**


End file.
